Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation imaging system, a radiation imaging apparatus, a radiation imaging method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
The digitization of radiation images allows the user to confirm an image immediately after radiation imaging, thereby improving a workflow, as compared with conventional radiation imaging using a film. For example, a radiation imaging system in which an image is wirelessly communicated from a radiation imaging apparatus via a wireless communication medium, the portability of the radiation imaging apparatus is improved by wirelessly communicating an image. In addition, an imaging location is not limited to an imaging room and imaging can be performed in various locations.
When communicating an image, it may be impossible to stably communicate the image due to a change in communication environment caused by the influence of noise or the like which interferes communication. In an arrangement disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-240433, in order to reliably perform communication, stable image communication is ensured by enabling image communication in a good communication environment and prohibiting communication in an environment other than the good environment.
In the arrangement disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-240433, however, communication is prohibited in an environment other than the good environment. Thus, in the arrangement disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-240433, it is impossible to perform image communication when a wireless environment is not relatively good, and the operation of an operator is restricted by an image communication operation until the communication environment is recovered to the good state.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above problem, and provides a radiation imaging technique capable of controlling transfer by determining, based on the transfer status of a radiation image, whether to continue or interrupt transfer.